Adumbration
by RoyboyX
Summary: One month after the events of Reckoning, Emily returns home to find a surprise in her home, one that may prove deadly. T just to be safe.


"Nolan, what the hell?" I barked into my phone.

"If I was going to get you some connections to The Initiative, I had to talk to someone who could get me them, and yes, Ashley was my best bet." He responded.

"You screwed up again, now she _and_ Amanda are threats!"

"Calm down, like I said a while back, you can get out of this mess, you always do."

"I hope you're rig-"

As I opened the door, I saw Daniel with an angry look on his face. He hadn't talked to me for almost a month, and now he was in my house, and-

He had my Infinity Box.

_He knows._

"Emily?" Nolan asked. "Hold on," I told him.

I quickly opened the back door and walked in, not trying to fake my surprise. Daniel turned the box around so that it faced me, and pulled out the contents.

"Moleskin journals talking about friends of Grayson Global… discs labelled _Treadwell_ and _Grayson Recordings_… a phone with your juvie warden, my mother's divorce lawyer and Satoshi Takeda listed as contacts… a shredded speech by Lydia Davis…"

He held up a picture of my father and I.

"A photo of the Clarkes."

I remained speechless.

"Who the hell are you?" he slammed the Infinity Box into the floor, making me cringe.

"Daniel-"

"Is your name Emily Thorne? Or were you David Clarke's daughter all this time?"

I was only briefly aware of Nolan's yelling through the phone, asking me what was going on.

"Daniel, please-"

"No. No more lies."

I backed away as he stormed toward me. "Daniel, just listen-"

"_**DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME, YOU BITCH!"**_

Rather than push me like he did the last time we had this sort of fight, he punched me across the jaw.

"Are you Emily Thorne, or are you Amanda Clarke?"

When I didn't answer, his fingers found their way around my neck and squeezed. As I gasped for air, he asked me again.

"Are you Emily Thorne, or are you Amanda Clarke?"

I tried to lift up my phone, but he batted it away.

"Don't you try calling anyone on me, now answer me! _Who are you?_"

I ripped his fingers off of me and headbutted him. I then slammed him against the wall and jumped back.

"I am Amanda, Daniel. I am Amanda Joanna Clarke."

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"We agreed not to keep secrets from each other, yet all this time you were plotting to destroy my family, weren't you? You exposed Lydia Davis' affair with my father, you ruined Bill Harmon financially, you forced Tom Kingsly to resign, you kidnapped Michelle Banks, exposed then later killed Frank Stevens, killed Tyler and burned down Mason Treadwell's house, didn't you?"

"Fine! Yes, I did do all of that except kill Frank and Tyler."

"Who did those, then?"

"Frank, it was the girl you thought was Amanda Clarke until now. She is where I got the name Emily Thorne. Tyler, it was Satoshi Takeda, who framed you and Jack for the crime, but damn it Daniel, I exonerated you! Aren't you happy for that?"

"You're a twisted psychotic bitch, you know that?"

"I could say the same for your parents!"

"You try to destroy my family, _Amanda_, just try. You do so, and I swear to the highest god I will fucking ruin you, and I will destroy-"

He was cut off when I heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. Blood pooled on the floor from Daniel's head, and I shuffled my knees away from it.

Looking up, I saw Nolan with my gun in his shaking hands. I thought he would be hopeless at shooting, but I guess he proved me wrong.

"H-Holy shit, Nolan, wh-"

"I got some training from Big Ed." After a second, he said, "Your clothes are covered in blood."

I looked down at myself and realized he was right. These would have to go straight to the bonfire. But for now…

"What do we do? How do we explain to Victoria her son's death in _my_ house with _my_ gun?"

"We could just throw the white-haired man or Amanda into the loop?"

I hunched forward, forcing myself to exhale hard. For the first time in a long while, I was frightened out of my wit. I crawled over to my Infinity Box, groaning at the fact that I knew I would have to repair it a second time, and find an even more secure place to hide it.

"Maybe I can hold onto that?" Nolan suggested.

"But I hardly ever go to your house, and I want him to be with me." I replied.

"Just throwing it out there."


End file.
